War of the Aspects
by Syferj
Summary: What if there was a reason behind Elsa having her powers? A whole story or legend even? Maybe even others like her? Well, these two mysterious figures that had attacked and protected Elsa with Fire and Air powers just proved that there was A LOT more than met the eye to Elsa's powers- and she definitely was not alone anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea and a new attempt at a story! Not quite being like the other story, this will be third person subjective point of view, taking narration outside of a singular being and letting ALL the characters' thoughts come into play. I'll also re-use some names from my other story, as I greatly enjoyed using some of them.**

**Sadly, but only because it draws in many readers, there will be romance in this story. I'm not too fond of writing it, or great at writing it, but I will put some in there to please AND draw in more viewers- but this will be mostly adventure and action I'm pretty sure.**

**Welp, let's not drag this A/N out too long- but please do review your opinion from this first and short chapter!**

* * *

_Legend has it, that ancient and powerful beings once roamed the earth- baring great and mystifying powers of the elements. These beings were referred to as The Aspects. Water, Air, Fire, Earth, Lightning- nearly every element known to mankind had an aspect to represent it... and control it. Wield and use it's power to their every bidding and command. Whenever an Aspect would pass away, their spirit and attribute would instantly seek a new an qualified host, while only selecting young beings still within the womb and forming, as to fuse into their very being._

_Luckily though, it seemed that only beings of pure spirit and soul ever received these attributes of the elements, as every single Aspect was always kind-hearted and peaceful- never abusing their gift for bad deeds or any type of domination over others. They were the natural peacekeepers of the Earth._

_During an extended era of endless bloodshed and war between three ancient but powerful kingdoms whose names were long forgotten, all of the aspects from every corner of the world decided to host a meeting within the Grand Kingdom of Turalya (Ruled by Fire Aspect), soon coming to a decision and creating one goal together shortly afterwards.  
Stop the pointless bloodshed between all three kingdoms._

_The kind-hearted aspects of the world on that day, all conjoined together and founded The Guild of Elementalists- to be ruled by the most powerful and gifted aspects of them all. The four wielders of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, formed the Council of Elementalists. Every one of them, with strong oaths taken and bound together by forces greater than oaths alone, the Aspects of the world and Council/Guild of Elementalists, all dedicated their abilities and goal to ending the war and bloodshed between the kingdoms._

_Legend also has it that they were a terrifying and merciless force that swept unstoppably through the Kingdoms' armies and men, destroying any threat in their way and not even receiving one casualty in the process. According to the recordings, within three days, the Council and Guild of Elementalists had completely eradicated the warring kingdoms and their leaders, leaving nothing behind but smoldering and maybe even frozen ruins (Depending of the element used) of once mighty nations._

_With much regret at actions they were forced to take, and hearts heavy with sorrow at the bloodshed caused by their own hands, the Council came to a decision that they would ONLY use their powers, and the Guild would only use their powers in time of dire need and as a last resort only. Fearful of themselves getting corrupted with their own powers, the council made another decision to morph Turalya into a haven and separated home of the Aspects, only allowing certain individuals to stay and enter the newly changed kingdom._

_Then they made their new goal... and warning, to the other residing kingdoms of the world. Keep the peace of the world._

_The council sent out an Aspect to every other current kingdom at the time, baring an intimidating warning. Should any of those kingdoms disrupt the peace or cause disturbances, the council of Elementalists would be forced to make a decision and take action against the said kingdom. _

_Peace shortly took hold of the entire world soon afterwards as nobody dared to challenge the guild and councils' authority, and the mysterious but now very secretive Kingdom of Turalya closed off from the world, aspects unknowingly to the rest of the world unlocking secrets and performing experiments beyond imagination with their powers. _

_An aspect would pass away, a new soul would be born with that same gift, and although the inhabitants outside the kingdom didn't know how they did it or how knew about the child's ability- the Council would arrive days later and claim the newborn baby into their own hands. The people of the Earth were very accepting of this, and considered it a blessing or gift to bare an Aspect child; they all eagerly gave up their child without conflict when called upon. This cycle continued flawlessly for many decades- even a few centuries..._

_That was until the ruler of Vaelrom that is._

_The powerful and vicious King Aurothelan of Vaelrom, had always been immensely jealous and hateful towards the Aspects. In all of his wealth, power, brutality, and arrogance, he knew that he would never acquire such a gift- as it was something only received at birth AND for the pure-hearted. Even with such immense wealth and power, the King was not happy. No, he wanted more. He wanted to be an Aspect himself, and he soon devoted his whole effort and mind to figuring out ANYTHING to achieve such a feat._

_Sadly, legend also has it that he succeeded- or came as close to it as possible._

_After many years of devoting his entire stockpile of wealth and all of his power to researching, the King made a dark discovery - which also led to multiple other important discoveries. There was an almost un-noticeable pattern. So faint and untraceable that the council and Guild didn't know of it themselves._

_Whenever an Aspect would pass from the world and spirit seek a new host, there was always a recurring trait to that aspect. Lightning always chose black hair. Earth Aspects always chose brown eyes. there were many different recurring patterns to each Aspect. Over time, it would have been noticeable by the council... but the cycle of Aspects had just begun to start being studied by Turalyan inhabitants- as they had been making other discoveries throughout time._

_With this newfound knowledge and his motives reinforced, the King then caught a trail in his studies, and soon began to discover more and more things that the Council and Guild alone should have known of... three being vital to his success. Nobody knew exactly HOW he found all of this hidden and crucial information about the cycle of aspects, but he did._

_One specific detail of how to elude the council's spiritual tracking of newborn aspects__._

_Another detail of how to be guaranteed an Aspect child upon birth._

_And the last one... how to create multiple Aspects of one Element._

_To this day still, nobody, not even the now hidden and forgotten council themselves- knew of how the King performed and did those three above actions; but all everyone does know is that the events afterwards were absolutely horrendous._

_The king, maddened with his newfound knowledge and power, instantly began his search for suitable people and... breeders for his schemes. Thousands of kidnappings happened all throughout the world, the castle became closed off to all and any outsiders, and nobody noticing that only certain traited people were being stolen. Shortly afterwards but with much planning and caution, the king began his plot. _

_With all of his learned tricks of how to elude the council's search, how to duplicate the wanted element/aspect, and how to acquire the Aspect child (or rather CHILDREN now), the king's plan worked without a hitch. It was perfect timing also, as the aspects were all always within close age of each other... and were now growing very old and close to passing away. _

_Whenever an aspect would pass and the search would begin for the new one, the king always made sure that he would have an extra bred aspect planted somewhere to be found without suspicion by the council, and taken in by them. Little did they know that he was accumulating his own army of now corrupted and duplicated aspects within the castle walls._

_Being young, and very patient, Aurothelan now just had to wait for the cycle to completely renew. His plan was working perfectly, nobody suspected a thing, and not one person especially expected an army of corrupted Aspects was growing within Vaelrom. Thousands of people, snuck into the castle throughout the nights while being forced 20 a cell into the dungeons... and then they were force to "breed" or be killed._

_And the fateful day arrived, when the last aspect passed, and Aurothelan had acquired each and every one of an element child... although he had stored 5 of each. Like said before, nobody to this day knows exactly how he did duplicate Aspects, or how he eluded the council's search, or also how he even managed to be guaranteed an aspect child upon birth... but he did. And Aurothelan corrupted each and every one of them._

_Skipping forward many years, Aurothelan was now in his mid-late forties, an older age for his time period and maybe having about 15-20 years of life left now. His aspects were grown up... manipulated... and taught to obey his every command. Every single one of them, born pure of spirit and soul, was now corrupted and changed to be vile- completely unlike any of the known and current aspects. They were trained for combat, trained to kill... and Aurothelan had given them their first target._

_The guild and Council of Elementalists of course._

_He seeked to put an end to the council and guild, take his rightful place as ruler of the council and Turalya, and stand un-apposed for the remainder of his days. There was nothing that would stop him; as his aspects outmatched the known Elementalists in number AND combat ability... or so he thought._

_There were many more lessons to be learned by the cocky King though, as little did anybody know, (except the current four councilmen of course) that the Kingdom of Turalya had done it's own run-through of defense building. The first ever aspects to come together weren't foolish, and they knew that Turalya would acquire many enemies over the years. They set their own defense up, not letting the information of the defenses reach anybody's ears except the four councilmen alone, and whichever Aspects would be taking their places._

_The Paragons._

_The Paragons, were a secret and hidden fighting force frozen and preserved through time with some of the first Aspects' power and life force within themselves. Unknowingly to everyone except the council and the Paragons themselves of course, they were specially chosen subjects who were trained in the most elite ways of combat... and embodied with a portion of a specific aspect's power and life force. Without the Guild knowing, the first Council siphoned a small amount of each of the first aspect's power and spirit, and imbued it within each one of the selected Paragons- of which they then (While it is unknown of how they exactly did so) preserved their bodies in a hidden place' and placed a sort of magical trigger. The trigger would automatically awaken the Paragons when it sensed a disturbance in Peace or current events._

_The purpose of the Paragons, was to protect or even overthrow the council if needed, as a last resort, in order to restore or hold peace within the world. Only to be awoken in times of dire need, Aurothelan unknowingly triggered the beforehand mentioned trigger with his schemes, and awoke the Paragons... Although it seemed it was too late by the time they had been roused from their sleep._

_Aurothelan had his small but unstoppable army, and was already besieging the isolated Turalya by the time the Paragons were awake. _

_The battle wasn't recorded, as Turalya was far from most civilization and the King had snuck out his smaller army of about 1000 Aspects, but the aftermath was dire nonetheless. Days later, Aurothelan strutted back into Vaelrom baring the heads of the four councilman, and then announced Turalya defeated..._

_And he then claimed his dominance over the other kingdoms._

_Everybody was shocked. The other kingdoms fearful. The King dominant._

_Drunk with over-confidence and maddened power, Aurothelan then claimed rule and dominance over anything, Kingdom or King alike, in the land. Nobody dare apposed him. He had his loyal aspects, control over almost all of the world an other kingdoms, and his loyal aspects had the power to uphold his position._

_But the cocky king made a dire mistake in his own crusade, that seeded the roots of his downfall. After he had mercilessly slaughtered the other un-corrupted aspects of the guild and council, he foolishly forgot to go and acquire the other and newborn Aspects.__That's when the Paragons stepped into play._

_Secretively and right under the kings nose, the Paragons recruited and moved the next generation of pure and real aspects, hiding and leaving them separately in the care of dedicated and trusted people; the old supporters that had backed up the council and Guild of Elementalists._

_From there, the Paragons set out to do what they were made for._

_Restore the peace._

_United, awoken, and with combat ability far beyond that of the corrupted aspects, the Paragons commenced their own process of restoration._

_The Paragons first dealt with the King's army, which was marching out towards another long forgotten Kingdom to eradicate it. Recordings described them just like they described the first Elementalists; a force that swept unstoppably and terrifyingly through their enemies. Within hours, the force of 20,000 Vaelrom men was down to zero, and the around 200 Paragons was still the same._

_Before news could travel back to the King, the Paragons continued their swift movement towards Vaelrom- where a battle of the ages then took place upon their arrival._

_The Paragons arrived in a storm (Literally), wielding the power and spirit of the first and most powerful Aspects, they took on the kings Aspects. The battle was like a battle of the gods, around 200 Paragons fighting around 1000 corrupted Aspects across the kingdom and outskirts Vaelrom. Oceans raged. Mountains fell. Hurricanes and Tornadoes destroyed. Fires razed. Lightning obliterated- the fierce battle went on for almost a day, of which the Elementalists used all of their might and fear inducing powers to full extent in order defeat one another. The Paragons were unlike any other thing imaginable, fighting up to 6 Aspects at once, they were unstoppable and ferocious._

_The air Paragon was recorded as the strongest and most horrific of them all, taking over where the Fire Paragon had been disabled and then fighting the five Air aspects, and five Fire aspects at once. It's rumored that he ripped three of the enemy fire aspects into pieces._

_Civilians died. Vaelrom became ruins. Aspects' blood stained the Earth. Fear was spread throughout the people able to hear the battle_

_The Paragons came out victorious._

_The bodies of fallen and manipulated Aspects littered the Vaelrom ruins and the destroyed battlefield surrounding it. Earth Aspects ripped up the floor and tore mountains up. Fire Aspects razed the greenery and city. Air aspects had winds and tornadoes tear various items up and fling them everywhere. Water Aspects flooded various dips made by earth aspects and cleaned entire lakes out in use of their powers. The battle was heard from miles around, across the raging oceans and inducing fear within._

_It was not a battle you wanted to happen again, the aftermath was absolute destruction._

_And the king you ask? He nor his body was ever found- and he was presumed dead or at least hidden and soon to pass away. Nobody worried about him anymore, as the world and land the kind had tried to rule was now rejoicing at the fall of the cruel tyrant. They were all just glad and happy at him being overthrown and taken out of the picture._

_ The Paragons shortly returned to their place of sleep and rest, ready to be re-awoken when needed. The individuals that were entrusted to raise and teach the Aspects did so successfully, and the next generation of Aspects took the place of the old ones. Turalya was left as it was, and instead, a whole new hidden and isolated haven for aspects was rebuilt and not recorded of. This time, the Aspects were to be hidden away and out of corruption's reach. They were to recruit in secret, and thrive in isolation. _

_The world had proven that it was not ready to bare knowledge of such powers, so the aspects were long erased and forgotten in history and now just a myth. Over time, they were forgotten even as a story. Completely erased from history and knowledge. Hidden, just like the Paragons._

But they still existed.

* * *

**So, what'd any of you readers think? Constructive criticism and ideas accepted. **

**This was a shorter chapter, just to get my story's story known, and the cursive writing was added in for a story telling effect. My actual writing will NOT be in cursive, don't worry. **

**There were mistakes in this, typos or wrong words used. I will go back and fix those, do not worry; I just don't have a lot of extra time at the moment to do so. ****Well, this concludes my end A/N and please, DO always read my Author's Notes. They tend to be important.**

**_Remember! Reviews greatly appreciated with opinions and whatever you'd like to say._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back. Fresh mind. Lost the little bit of experience I had gained previously. But now I'm ready to rock.**

**...**

**War of the Aspects: Chapter 2**

Aldryth awoke with a start, heart racing and blood pumping as he shot into a sitting position.

_"The trigger has been activated."_

It was his immediate thought, the first coherent thing his awakening mind could process.

Shortly afterwards, he started to get his bearings back, blinking away blurry vision a few times and rubbing his face to get some weariness out. Then his second nature training took over. Observe.

Warm, humid summer air blew in a whistling breeze around the shaded overgrown woods he currently resided in. The ground where he was still currently sitting was sloped down, his feet pointing in the lower direction. He made out a few fallen trees to his left, a bustling stream somewhere off on the right, and much overgrowth.

Most notable, was the grand castle that stood mightily across the field at the base of his mountain.

Aldryth didn't know where, when, or why he was here right now- but did know from his role as a paragon that it was a crucial area and point of time since he had awoken there and it was time to hustle.

Without further delay, he hoisted up to his feet and set off towards the kingdom and castle at a dash.

**...**

**Yep, short as hell. Just getting back into the loop, bringing this story back to the surface to maybe get some more views in before I ****_really_**** start.**


End file.
